Hello
by Takari95
Summary: Songfic - Inuyasha duda si confesar a Kagome sus sentimientos o no. ¿Lo hará al final? Ni la canción ni lis personajes son de mi propiedad


**Hola, soy nueva en esta sección y espero que me den una oportunidad. Este fic va a ser muy cortito, basado en una canción de Glee llamada _Hello_ que hacía mucho que no escuchaba. Espero que os guste. **

**Takari95**

**Hello**

Inuyasha movió las orejas sentado entre las raíces del árbol sagrado, su mirada era seria y su semblante estaba ensombrecido. Kagome se había vuelto a enfadar con él, una vez más.

¿Por qué?

Pues por todo y por nada, últimamente discutían bastante a pesar de que ya habían vencido a Naraku y todo estaba en paz a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Kagome esta resentida con el medio demonio por no haber vuelto a hablar del beso que se dieron durante la batalla contra Naraku.

La joven pensaba que si Inuyasha no había vuelto a tocar el tema era porque aún recordaba en lo más hondo de su corazón a Kikyo y no quería seguir adelante y aunque ella siempre era comprensiva la actitud del medio demonio le partía el corazón. Inuyasha miró a los árboles a pesar de que no los miraba realmente ya que su mente estaba vagando muy lejos de allí. En ese momento, estaba pensando en las noches que había soñado con Kagome desde que la había conocido y había cambiado su vida por completo. Estaba recordando las veces en que sus cálidos ojos castaños le habían infundido ánimos y fuerzas cuando ya no le quedaban. También pensaba en el beso que había compartido con ella.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, frustrado. Le ponía nervioso no atreverse a tomar la decisión adecuada. Esta vez dirigió la mirada al suelo y rascó con la uña la tierra que había bajo sus pies. Cada vez que pensaba en Kagome un grata sensación lo recorría, sentía el amor que ella le profesaba en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en sus brazos siempre abiertos cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no devolverle una parte de ese inmenso amor?

No obstante, ahora ella se había marchado a su mundo bastante cabreada y quién sabe si en ese preciso instante no estaba con ella otro chico que sí estuviese dispuesto a darle el amor que se merecía. "Como ese tal Hosho" pensó Inuyasha al recordar al chico castaño que más de una vez había visto cerca de Kagome y del que no se fiaba ni un pelo. El medio demonio resopló y se levantó decidido a viajar a la otra época pero volvió a sentarse. No tenía ni idea de como ganarse el corazón de Kagome, no podía presentarse sin más en la habitación de la chica como si no hubiese pasado nada porque en ese caso ella lo odiaría aún más y solo se llevaría de regalo un fuerte "ABAJO"

-Si sigues dudando así Kagome se hará vieja antes de que vayas a por ella... - intervino Shippo que pasaba por allí con Kirara. Inuyasha lo miró levantando una ceja y lo golpeó con el puño.

-Ya lo sé. - Así que se levantó otra vez y empezó a caminar en dirección al pozo que hacía de puente. Shippo sonrió mientras veía marchar a Inuyasha hacia allí. El medio demonio dio un salto y viajó a través del tiempo quinientos años.

Enseguida, se encontró en el santuario Higurashi. Salió con sigilo de la caseta en la que se encontraba el pozo y miró a su alrededor. Observó la figura que había de pie mirando con atención el árbol sagrado. La luz del sol del atardecer se reflejaba en su pelo azabache haciendo aparecer reflejos rojizos. Inuyasha se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar desbordado por tantas emociones que hacía mucho que no sentía. Necesitaba ir hacia ella y decirle lo mucho que le importaba.

Finalmente, decidió jugárselo todo a una carta. Corrió hacia ella y le tapó los ojos. Ella se estremeció pero no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a acariciarle las manos y enseguida le reconoció.

-Hola. Te estaba buscando. - dijo con voz queda, aguantando el nerviosismo porque podía ser muy valiente en algunas cosas pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos era un completo cobarde.

-¿Seguro que me buscabas a mí? - preguntó ella agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, tonta. ¿A quién si no?

-A Kikyo.

-No digas tonterías. - apartó las manos de sus ojos para poder tener los brazos libres para abrazarla.

-A veces me pregunto, si cuando estoy aquí estarás solo o tendrás a alguien amándote en mi lugar.

-Por si quieres saberlo, siempre estoy solo. Siempre lo estoy porque...- tragó saliva, hizo que Kagome se volviese y lo soltó de golpe. -... estoy solo porque la única con la que quiero estar es contigo. Lamento no habértelo dicho hasta ahora pero es que no tengo ni idea de como ganarme tu corazón, no soy bueno en esto pero solo sé que cada vez que te veo pasar por delante de mí quiero que estés conmigo y para conseguirlo déjame empezar diciéndote que... - Kagome lo miraba como si no creyese que aquello le estaba pasando a ella. - que te quiero... - Inuyasha desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo pero la chica, loca de alegría, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y lo besó en los labios. El medio demonio tardó unos segundos en responder pero finalmente abrazó con fuerza a su chica.

-Mi corazón ya lo tenías ganado... solo tenías que venir a buscarlo. - susurró ella. - Te quiero, Inuyasha.

**FIN**

**~.~**


End file.
